The Saga of Ruby the Rose
by Wish Upon a Sol
Summary: A rational man is killed, meets "God," and is reincarnated as a young girl in a world vastly different from the last. What's a man to do in this new life? Defy "God", and try to live a rational, perhaps peaceful, life. Keyword - try.
1. Introduction

The Saga of Ruby the Rose

 **Hello, and welcome to the Saga of Ruby the Rose! This story is one my mind concocted a few days ago, and I've been feverishly writing on it ever since.  
Despite incorporating an element or two from Youjo Senki, this story is not a complete crossover, hence why I am posting it here.  
**

 **In regards to updates, expect them to be sporadic, as my schedule does tend to be fairly uneven at times due to how life likes to act.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy the Saga of Ruby the Rose! Comment/criticize if you'd like.**

Introduction

 _It should have been a fairly simple and easy life, all things considered. I lay off workers to maintain company efficiency, go home and rest, and then continue on with my life. Perhaps a promotion for an improved standard living, maybe even a marriage down the line, with a child or two. Raise them to become successful as I have. Now, however..._

 _Now that I think about it, perhaps I should have taken my superior's words into a more careful consideration._

 _It's a standard day. Another man lies on his hands and knees, begging for me to reconsider my decision - he dares to call it hasty. I tell him that I have reconsidered, and that he simply did not meet the marginal requirements necessary to keep his position intact. And such a small margin too – had he just remembered to fulfill one crucial obligation, he would not be in this position in the first place._

 _However, he did not do what was required of him, and because of that I am now bearing witness to yet another devolution in my office. It is sad, really, watching a man transfigure into something truly pathetic right before my eyes. All I can do now at this point is to advise him a voluntary resignation to preserve whatever shred of honor he still has left._

 _I leave the office with a sense of accomplishment, having completed my day's obligations, and I stand in front of a subway platform. I never feel eyes watching me. The overhead lights begin flashing their characteristic blue coloration. And that is when I feel a hand press against my back._

 _A single, simple shove is all it takes to show the world that emotions truly overpower rational thought when it matters most. I land on my hands and knees, and look up at the platform in brief shock. It is the man I had released from employment. A pity, I think to myself, as the subway train comes for me like the damning hammer at a sentencing hearing._

"Give me a break."

The voice startles me, and I find myself kneeling as before, my arms raised for an imminent impact that would never come, for it had already happened.

"Humans like you have little to no sense of right and wrong, these days," says the bearded being in front of me. He appears as a man in his sixties yet possesses an impressive muscular physique. He wears a humble robe, draped over his left shoulder, which covers his beltline down to his ankles; how he appears grand still, I will never know. He completes his ensemble with simple sandals.

"Excuse me for the rudeness but, who are you?" I ask.

"I suppose I am…the Creator," he says, matter-of-factly.

A myriad of possibilities bombards my mind in an attempt to rationalize the mere possibility of a divine being standing before me. I could very well still be alive yet suffering from severe trauma. Perhaps I am dying and my life is flashing before my eyes with this exact sequence playing out before me. Maybe I'm still dreaming, and I have yet to wake up -.

"Your personality is twisted beyond the likes I have seen. Your head is full of such utter nonsense, lost lamb."

Did he just read my thoughts?

"Indeed, I did."

I take a moment to take a breath, not fully realizing the folly of such a motion until after it has occurred. "I never realized I would be talking with the devil himself."

He looks at me – _through me –_ his piercing eyes boring down into the very essence of my being. "You nonbelievers talk utter nonsense."

Only two entities are capable of utterly defying all known universal laws on a whim – God, and the devil himself. If God truly existed, He would not leave the world in such a pitiful state wrought with countless injustices. Thus, there is only one logical, and rational, conclusion. The being before me is not God. And, until I receive enough concrete evidence to prove the latter, I shall henceforth call the one before me as "Being X" for now.

"Why do you fools find it within yourselves to be so complacent? Why do you not strive to attain enlightenment through advancing human nature? Do you not wish for deliverance from the bondage that keeps you so restrained to the earth?" He questions me deliberately, with emotional quips as if seeking to derail my counterargument.

"I think it is due to the simple fact that social progress determines human development as a whole. After all, if a society develops to attain the understanding of God, and comes to understand more, and begins the cycle of seeking knowledge for unending fulfillment, what use are deities in society?"

I pause for a moment to consider my words.

"I must ask, though. Say that I do not attain enlightenment, that I do not come to understand God. What happens to me then?"

"Then I shall merely throw you into the cycle of reincarnation, so that you may be born again, in hopes that your next life will see the light of truth in God. It is far too late for regrets."

"Very well, carry on," I say, just a tad too quick.

There is an audible silence. I never thought a pin could be heard dropping in Heaven, if it were indeed real. Being X closes the gap instantly, mere inches from my face. I recoil.

"Why can't you humans ever get your pitiful acts together? How do you even begin to hope to break the cycle without even a single shred of faith in the divine?" He snaps at me. Honestly, what is his deal?

"Humans nowadays have strayed from the universal laws for far too long! Their compasses discerning right and wrong on the scale of morality are so skewed that a homeless man returning stolen money will receive a life sentence in prison while the rich live in the cruel amalgamation of the third and fourth circles of Hell, free to live in content after a month's slap on the wrist if they ever got so careless as to get caught! I even gave all of you humans the Ten Commandments as a standard to live by!"

Ah, the ten simple rules etched onto stone tablets. "Please do not assume that all of us humans believe in the teachings of the Old Testament."

"Besides," I continue, while adjusting my shirt collar. "I was born into a world enriched with scientific ingenuity, raised within a country holding an exceptional standard of morality, and I am a salaryman. I possess advantages that are both biological and social. I have no need for gods."

I look up, and Being X is suddenly much, much taller, and his eyes…his gaze is far more sinister than before. "I understand full well now, of why you are of such little faith! We must fix this sin right away!"

To say that I experience the worst gut feeling in my life while in limbo would be an understatement to my predicament.

"So, what you are saying is, if you received a life filled with constant strife knocking on your door, that even a nonbeliever such as yourself would awaken to faith?"

"Do you even hear yourself? When does God jump to such conclusions? Let's just calm down and settle this in a calm and rational manner! Isn't it your job as God to lead nonbelievers with a heart of compassion, and a gentle, staying hand?" My last-ditch rational approach needs to work. It has to.

"Such pitiful groveling shall get you nowhere, now. Humans all across the universe were in awe of what I once did, hailing such acts as magic – miracles, even!"

"If I may interject with one thing, my Lord! Magic and miracles – both have never been proven by any scientific measures. They are merely superpowers at best, with little to no regard for scientific norms."

And his gaze grows even more evil.

"I see. You seem to doubt the existence of magic, of powers and miracles far beyond the explanation of science?"

"Your very existence is an anomaly in and of itself -"

"Silence. I believe I have an experiment just waiting for the right subject. I'm going to try something."

My gut feeling grows to levels far worse than it had been mere moments before.

"E-excuse me?"

"You, my fair human, will be reborn into a world that has known only constant strife since its very inception! You shall know the pain of constant dread and suffering and be driven to the limits of your very existence!"

Every fiber of my body and soul shifts, and I find myself hurtling down an endless spiral of everything and nothing, until I black out.

…

I awake, only to find my field of vision filled with the sight of a woman above me. She has black hair with red tips, most of which is obscured by her stark white hood. Underneath her fringe of hair, I see piercing silver eyes.

"Good morning, my little Rose," she says with a smile only a mother would know.


	2. Chapter 1

**I truly thank you all for your interest and support in the Saga of Ruby the Rose.  
As always, comments and criticisms are welcome.**

Chapter One

 _I really should have expected that Being X would pull a fast one on me. One moment I'm arguing with a so-called divine being, and then in an instant he shuts it down with a tantrum. Kudos to him for dropping my guard just enough to drop me into another world, and into the body of a baby girl named Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose._

…

Television is, and always will be, an informative medium. While it does serve a purpose as a propaganda proliferator for the politically powerful, it also fulfills its grand role as information broker quite well. After all, through careful observation, which my father, Taiyang likes to dismiss as "TV time," I am able to discern the name of this world – Remnant.

Furthermore, Remnant is divided into four main pockets of civilization – Kingdoms, as they are so archaically called. And even though I am on an island called Patch, which happens to be off the coast of Vale, we are technically under the kingdom's jurisdiction to a degree.

This, of course, irks me to no end, despite my being too young to really be affected by much anything at the moment. Living under the kingdom's laws means bearing with their insufferable ruling Council, as well as, from what I hear from my sister, Yang, the ever-strict regulations of Vale's mandatory compulsory education system, which is designed specifically to keep negative emotion at a bare minimum. My sister swears that she is surrounded by snowflakes in class, and she is only in first grade! This system must truly be pathetic, then, if a subpar student cannot be properly reprimanded because of the fear of hypothetically generated negativity. What a self-defeating cycle that is - fear of negativity. Surely the defenses would be strong enough to handle the occasional stray Grimm.

Maybe the Council should invest less in themselves, and more in defense spending, while also considering a larger budget for their Huntsmen academies.

Alas, I am but a salaryman reincarnated in the body of a girl, so what would I know? I at least manage to survive five whole years with relative ease – an achievement in its own right. Why can't life stay like this? I wake up and eat breakfast, do some light reading, learn more about the world I live in, have lunch and dinner, a bath, and sleep – standard fare, surely.

At the moment, though, I am helping with chores around the house. I must keep appearances, after all.

Taiyang has a blank expression on his face while watching the news. His eyes wander over to me, and it looks as if his gaze is going through me, rather than just looking at me. I should have expected as much; after all, Ruby Rose is the spitting image of her mother, all the way down to the silver eyes.

I find this eye color tidbit somewhat noteworthy, because I remember mentioning it to my Uncle Qrow once, and he unintentionally flinches when I tell him that my eyes match my mother's.

And, speaking of my mother in this world, Summer is many things. She is Super Mom. She bakes cookies by day and slays giant monsters before dinner. She tucks me into bed every night and I, an adult man in the body of this woman's daughter, must bear with every bedtime story under the sun – the Four Seasons, the Shallow Sea, the Girl in the Tower. Even with the exemplary willpower that I held as a salaryman working long hours, I end up asleep to the tale of The Man with Two Souls. I daresay that I love Summer as a mother more than I did my last one. I may not say it aloud, but I tell her through the way my hand holds hers.

Yet I know far too well that all good things must come to an end.

Shortly after I turn five years old, Summer leaves for a mission that is outside the kingdom, and she expects to return in two weeks. She does not return in two weeks. Two weeks turns into four, and morphs into worry. A month turns into two. At this point, I can only assume she is dead, and the confirmation comes soon after. I do not take the news as heavily as I should – the adults chalk it up as me being too young to understand, but I am an adult man in the body of a child; thus, I have had my fair share of grief. Still, the news of Summer's fate still carries weight. I doubt that the gravity of it will leave Ruby alone any time soon. I find myself holding my red cloak closer to me every night when I go to sleep.

I smile at Taiyang, but he looks down and away. Pain paints his face, so I do what only a child can do – I walk up to him and give him a hug. He returns it.

…

"It'll be a quick walk, sis. I'll even bring the wagon," says Yang. Despite being my older sister in Remnant, she is essentially my opposite in every way. She's boisterous, sunny, and she has her father's hair. She also gets along well with most everyone in her class.

Ruby, on the other hand…

"Yang, go away, I wanna read this," I respond, holding a copy of 'Remnant Huntsman' in front of her. The cover displays a myriad of weapons, and for a moment I feel like I'm reading a foreigner's copy of 'American Rifleman.'

Ruby, on the other hand, is shy, innocent, and not a blonde. She also happens to be a fanatic when it comes to Huntsman weaponry.

Weaponry that, for the most part, appear somewhat standard to look at, until they transform into a gun, a bladed weapon, either-or, or both. Technological marvels that not even my old world possessed, and yet Remnant just tosses them around like casual fare for their "defenders of tomorrow."

"Come on, Ruby," says Yang as she snatches the magazine out of my hands with one arm, and holding me back with the other – seriously, how is she possibly that strong at just seven years of age? "Besides, the fresh air will be good for you. You can take the magazine with you, too."

I pout, hoping to give a convincing act as a younger sister who's just been bested. "Fine, but don't think I'll like it one bit," I tell her, getting up off the floor. I stop by my room to change. I forget all about dad's rule of no leaving the house while he is away.

I fail to see Yang linger her eyes on a well-worn photograph in the corner of the room. It is outside the safety of a frame, yet idly gathering age with each passing day. Yang's eyes burn red for but a second, until she turns away and blinks, her eyes back to lilac.

Yang looks down at her hand, having forgotten about the magazine, and flips to a random page. It shows a Huntsman, donning a cybernetic Atlesian suit with bright green accents, holding an impressive sword in the Ko Gasumi stance.

"…now that's a katana!" she says with a whistle.

…

"Why do I have to tag along again, Yang?" I ask as I turn the page in my magazine.

"Fresh air and exercise!" she says excitedly, her free hand raised to the sky in a fist; her other hand pulling the wagon with me in it.

"I'm not the one exercising," I tell her, sticking my tongue out. Acting as a cheeky younger sibling is fun and is an act I wholeheartedly accept with gracious fervor.

"Wanna get out of the wagon, then?"

"Nope! I'm fine with my magazine," I say.

"Have it your way then. I'll let you know when we get there," she says. I respond by burying my nose into the magazine, giving a dramatic five-year-old's nod. Let's see…basic stances, prototype weapons – I'll have to get back to that, and – oh, this page looks promising, I muse. An article on sniper rifle applications to adjusting momentum. Before I can read it, however, a black feather lands on my nose. I huff it away without realizing what it is, thinking it a bug.

…

It's nearly three hours later when Yang finally reaches her destination. She is beyond exhausted and barely able to stand; she is covered in nicks and scratches from thorns and wayward branches. Ruby, however, is asleep, lying on her right side within the wagon, her beloved reading material clutched in her arms as if it were a stuffed animal, and a stick in her left hand. Yang looks back and weakly smiles at the innocence of her little sister.

Yang breaks her eyes away from her baby sister and takes a moment to look around and gauge her surroundings. Lifeless trees fill the old woods to the brim, and an old shack stands at the end of the fading road. The building is fairly large and is in utter disrepair – windows either shattered or missing; the door is blown off its hinges. The young blonde takes a breath and is about to attempt an investigation of the ruined building, when she notices a streaking pair of red flash by the window.

Another pair of red flashes by. Yang gets increasingly worried when the window fills with several more. When both the tension and the doorway burst out like a balloon and a Beowulf steps out, Yang enters full panic. She tries to turn tail and run with the wagon, but the long trek, plus Ruby in tow, has left her unable to take any action, as she has no more energy left to run. She falls to the ground, right as the Beowulf lunges.

A spread-eagle copy of 'Remnant Huntsman' smacks the Beowulf in the face, disorienting it for a few seconds as pages of katana-based weaponry temporarily blocks its vision. It's Ruby, having faked her sleep in the wagon (for the past half hour, anyway). The young silver-eyed girl stands triumphantly in the unsteady wagon, holding her stick like a makeshift sword. She gives a shrill cry as she jumps out of the wagon and charges the Beowulf.

"No, Ruby!" Yang shouts. But her words go unheeded, and Ruby brings her stick down on the Beowulf's mask with all of her might…which isn't much, considering she is only five years old. All she manages to do is annoy it, and two more Beowulves emerge from the ruined building behind them. Three Beowulves thus leap at Ruby, but she just holds her ground, her stick in front of her in a guarding position. She yells in defiance against…some Grimm named X?

Two things happen simultaneously.

A wave of red washes over Ruby. A black feather falls in her field of view, and, fearing a Nevermore, steps back an entire stride, swearing all the while that the world is moving slower than it should. A brief shimmer rings in the air, and all of a sudden, Uncle Qrow stands in front of his nieces like it were magic – his sword held out to the side post-swing and he faces them; the look on his face mixing heavy concern and relief. Three Grimm corpses fall to the ground, quickly dissipating into insignificant ash in the wind.

"Stay with your sister," he says to them in his curt, husky tone as he walks through the blown-out doorway. Yang hangs her head, unable to do much else, whereas Ruby backs up to Yang; however, unlike her sister, she stays standing, and watches. She does not tear her sight away from her uncle, even as he disappears within the dark ruin. She knows the results that unfold within the dark, because she can hear the swings of his blade, and she can see the bright arcs of each slash. Qrow's arm sticks out of the window for a brief moment – his sword in hand – and Ruby relishes every moment once she sees the sword transform; her eyes widening – her smile ever more crescent – in violent, appreciative ecstasy as the scythe comes out to play.

…

"Okay, girls, what did we learn today?" asks Taiyang, a serious expression on his face. It softens somewhat when he looks at me.

"Not to trust Yang when she says it would be a quick walk?" I say in response.

"I said I was sorry, Ruby."

"Sorry doesn't cover for us nearly becoming Beowulf food, Yang. Why did you take me so far away?"

"I – it's a long story," she says.

Both Taiyang and Qrow sigh in a sort of parental exasperation.

"What matters is that you're both safe," says Uncle Qrow.

"Come on, my sunny little dragon, let's get you some rest," says Taiyang, as he leads my blonde sister up the stairs and to her room.

Uncle Qrow stays behind and sits next to me on the couch. "So, what's on your mind, kiddo?"

I have to consider my words carefully. Ruby is a bit too young to consider serious interest in the Huntsmen armory, so I have to slowly introduce it to him. "Your weapon is so cool!" I say in near-genuine adoration, wanting to mentally slap myself; Ruby is far too excitable. A compliment is a good start though, I suppose. I still wish that I could lower Ruby's high-pitched voice by just a tad.

Qrow chuckles. "Glad to hear you like it," he says. "I designed it a long time ago, back before my academy days, even. Of course, I modified it plenty since then, and I like how it works now."

"Do you think I can ever have a cool weapon like yours one day, Uncle Qrow?" I ask, my eyes bright and wide. I add a glimmer of hope somewhere in my gaze.

He pauses for a second. He steals a moment to look at the team photograph in the corner of the living room, before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you can, one day. You'll need some training, though. You got guts, kiddo, I'll give you that. I saw how you took a basic parry stance, and you even gave a mean downward strike on that Beowulf, but if you're serious about wanting to rough it out with the best one day, then you need to grow up before you can really consider this path. Because right now, you're just a pipsqueak. I suggest you start growing here," he says, pointing at my head, "and make sure that whatever is in your head, you match it here," at my heart.

"So, be sure to just keep moving forward, okay, kiddo?"

And for some reason, those words resonate with me. I look at him with newfound appreciation; despite my being a grown man trapped in a child's body, I feel as if Qrow is more of a man than I had ever been in my past life.

If he says that growing up is all I need to do, then…hell, I'm a mature adult in the body of a child. I suppose I could stand to…act my age more, so to speak.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow," I say. I wrap him in an embrace. It doesn't hurt to act like a little child for a little bit longer.

"Anytime, kid. Now go get some rest, okay?"

I nod and flash a smile. I get up from the couch and run up the stairs. I do not catch my uncle's slightly surprised expression, but I do see a flower petal on my cloak when I tuck myself into bed. I pick it up and examine it.

It smells red like roses.


	3. Chapter 2

The Saga of Ruby the Rose: Chapter Two

 **Author's Note at the bottom.**

* * *

 _I was seven years old when it happened._

 _I should have seen it coming._

\- ? –

In a far-off plane of existence, a council of divine beings congregates around a crack in unknown time and space. The deities murmur amongst themselves, and soon the fracture opens in full.

Two male beings step out from the rift and are met by a rancorous cheer. One high-ranking angel steps forward to greet the returned deities.

"Welcome back, dear Brothers. How have the two of you fared on your journey of creation, and generation of piety?"

The two brothers look at each other, blank expressions evident on their faces. The older brother purses his lips, then speaks.

"I must apologize, for our world…knows not of who we are," he says, as disbelief and utter shock paint the faces of the deities who have assembled.

"You mean, they have no concept of religion – of faith?" A befuddled incarnation of Buddha asks.

The younger brother shakes his head. "When we arrived, we were young, foolish. We bickered over who would create what, whose creations could hold dominion over the world…brother painted the canvas with life, but my hands deigned to wipe the canvas clean. And when my ultimate creation came to fruition, I realized the folly of what I'd done, but only after brother snapped me back to my senses," says the younger, his face growing paler by the minute.

"We left four divine relics in the world, but they were sealed away by a man to whom we blessed. We'd hoped the four relics would bring forth unity and hope for the people through piety to the divine, but we were sadly mistaken," says the older brother. "We were wanting to rectify our mistake, but it was too late; we were already on our return here, and we are too ashamed to return to admit our folly to them, not after the state we left their world in. We hoped to discuss such matters more with them when they gather the Relics together, while as one people."

"I forgive you," says the voice of God, as he walks up to the brothers.

"A world that bears bad fruit will be torched, but this world has so far born none. Fear not, however, my dear Brothers Grimm, for the divine is known for the greatest of miracles," he says.

"And that would be the miracle of creating something from nothing."

A corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk.

\- Remnant -

Life continues in a somewhat standard fashion for Ruby – a bit of training here and there, the beginnings of compulsory education, and the occasional birthday. Huntress training sessions with her uncle quickly turn Ruby into a rather precocious child, for by the time she turns seven years of age, Ruby has already mastered the basics of momentum manipulation and some kata, and has begun taking advantage of a number of combat styles centered around recoil-augmented movement.

 _A scythe that can be swung on its own can reap a Beowulf like a shred of wheat, but one that is swung with the force of a sniper rifle's recoil behind it can be used to cut down three in twain,_ Ruby muses to herself as she swings a prototype weapon. It possesses a standard scythe's blade, with an augmented firing mechanism – instead of a fully realized rifle barrel, she utilized a concussive device of sorts instead - powered by Dust, every pull of the trigger would cause an ignition, but instead of the energy being used to propel a bullet forward, with the resulting momentum being used to add power to a swing of the weapon, the device would instead take the raw energy of the dust ignition, and the energy would be directly funneled into the weapon's momentum, and not into a projectile for a proxy by physics. Essentially, removing the bullet, but adding a new measure of safety, and keeping - and even _adding_ \- pure momentum to each and every swing. And, due to a scythe's unique blade structure, the concussive device would be located on the rear of the blade. Because a blade would travel faster if the force of the recoil was behind it, and not perpendicular, obviously.

I have to wonder just how much she has taken after me, considering that the girl really is my reincarnation in this world. My analyzing prowess and critical thought process aside, I must consider that others may mistake her penchant for silence as social awkwardness. Adults were truly presumptuous of children, unfortunately. I muse on a few floating theories of reincarnation in my mind while Ruby continues with her own work.

I find it quite strange that, despite her being my reincarnated form, the silver-eyed girl is much more…what's the word – ah yes, innocent. The wonders of childish naivete, no doubt. I can only hope that innocence gives way to a much clearer understanding as time goes on. I only wonder how her innocent ways remain intact given the nature of Remnant.

Taiyang and Uncle Qrow are nearby, watching over Ruby's training. Uncle Qrow is impressed by Ruby's rapid pace in learning, while Taiyang is seen merely pursing his lips and gently gnawing with his teeth, his reservation on having Ruby receive training evident on his face.

"We should have waited, Qrow," says Taiyang.

"Tell that to _her_ ," Qrow quips back, a paradoxical expression of sternness mixed with ease plastered on his face. Taiyang returns the look, only to crumble first as he turns away. He sighs in response.

"I need to-," Taiyang begins.

"No, you don't need to. You _want to_ , Tai. But that's because you're a dad. But look at her, Tai – she wants to learn, and so she is, albeit rather early – and quickly – but she's seizing the opportunity because she doesn't want another incident like two years ago. Give her a chance, and let her learn."

Qrow glances over at Ruby, and lets out a breath as she falls over after a miscalculation. "Try that one again, pipsqueak. You need to rotate your wrist more or else the recoil will force the weapon out of your hand. Follow the movement carefully, okay?" he says, walking over.

Taiyang sighs, before walking alongside Qrow.

\- ? –

A black garbed figure with pale white skin glides along the cold marble floor of her lair. Another day to consider plans upon plans, and which avenue to pursue for the most productive results.

Salem sits down upon her chair, and muses to herself, until, that is, a sudden, unfamiliar voice disrupts her from her thoughts.

"Had I known the younger Brother delved in the darkest of witchcraft, I would have dragged him back here and forced him to fix his mistake. However, seeing as you have fallen this far, I believe I can make use of you, as a sort of proxy."

Salem keeps a blank face, before glaring at the majestic man literally hovering before her. "State your business here, or else I will see your life forfeit," she says with calm.

"Do you know of me?"

Salem narrows her eyes, and merely plays along with this man's game. "Who are you?"

"I AM!" bellows the man, whose radiance now grows, his beard whisking back and forth in an unknown wind. Salem finds herself on her hands and knees, her eyes wide and fixed on the cold floor beneath her as she experiences a frigid bead of sweat for the first time in eons.

"I am the one who crafted the heavens and the earth; I am He who blesses, curses, gives and takes away. I am the Creator who has given Man a place on every earth, and free will to choose their path to Eternity. I AM."

The bearded man gently touches down upon the marble floor, then approaches the now perturbed Salem. His every step radiates warmth and light, and Salem's lair begins to flood with pure white. He holds his hand out towards her.

"I am the one who has chosen you to be the bearer of My will upon this world, Salem. Do you accept God's calling?"

Salem looks up to see a gentle expression upon the face of this peculiar stranger. A man who could instantly appear at will, with power in mere words, was a valuable ally…and an even more valuable asset. She takes his hand, and regrets the decision immediately.

"Through you, Salem, this world shall see my wonders!"

And in a flash of heaven's light, Salem's world fades to red, then to white.

Throughout the world of Remnant, a pulse of red emanates across the lands, even washing over the kingdoms. Distinct howls echo throughout Remnant as the Grimm roar in pain, before washing white.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I am truly sorry; for the lack of updates, communication, etc. Life, in simple terms, is a bitch. Stress and the like. I had this chapter drafted early on, but the motivation to finish it, to edit and publish it? It became nonexistent shortly after I published this story, and for that, I apologize.**

 **I will do what I can, but please know that my A/N from chapter 1 still stands, and that updates will remain sporadic. I pray that they will not end up like this one again, however.**

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support of The Saga of Ruby the Rose.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Saga of Ruby the Rose: Chapter 3

" _The Grimm, engines of wanton destruction and attracted to mere specks of negativity – washed white as snow as if they were forgiven. A Beowulf once black was now as white as a lamb. The biggest difference, however, was how they carried themselves, in how much they changed…and how much they didn't."_

* * *

\- Island of Patch -

I am in mid-swing with my practice weapon when I feel a wave of red wash over me. This wave is much stronger than the one I experienced two years prior; it is much stronger, more fulfilling, in a way. The odd sensation makes me feel…cleaner than I used to, and in all ways – mentally, physically, emotionally, but now I am left with a feeling of unease, for with my burdens gone, my head is clear.

Far too clear.

I grasp my head at the sudden emptiness and paradoxical clarity of my mental state. It doesn't hurt, and yet, _it does,_ as if I have a headache that clears only to hurt because it no longer remains, and I have no current means of coping with it, for I am only a seven year old girl - I'm too young for the extra strength Tylenol that I'd need for it- _does dad even have Tylenol? What **is** Tylenol? An all purpose pain medication to be taken in two pills every four hours? Warning labels?_

Strange thoughts run through my head at a breakneck pace, and all I can do is let them run their course, yet they seem to never stop, these sudden thoughts that maybe, just maybe, every able person who cannot hold their own against even a mere Beowulf, is mere trash; that perhaps every community and town and city should possess a militia, an organized military or battalion of sorts; that maybe I am not good enough to help those closest to me, despite my early signs of precociousness. Why do I have thoughts that would belong to an older man, and why do these words keep blurring with pictures of a train, and a bearded man, of a fall into darkness, and then... _mom_?

I breathe. At first I gasp for air, desperately clawing my hair for purchase, before I steadily gasp in intervals, then steady inhales and exhales, as I do my best to steady my thoughts in turn.

When I look over to see if my dad and uncle are affected, I breathe a sigh in relief to see that they're better off than I was; dad looks relatively okay, and he even stands straighter than he normally does after he briefly shakes his head. Uncle Qrow, however, looks like he took a lot more, as he fumbles, his eyes winced shut. He looks distraught, almost like how I was a few seconds before, until he exhales, and looks around as if the world is a brighter place. His slouch even disappears.

"You okay, kiddo? Whatever that was, it took me for a ride. You good, Tai?" My uncle asks.

"Yep, all good. I feel great, even!" My dad says. "How's my little girl holding up?"

I smile, before a brief twinge of pain comes back, then leaves. A brief pinch of fear races through me, but thinking of the support I have from my dad and my uncle Qrow are enough to ease my mind though. And Yang, too. I hope she's okay; we did kind of leave her in the house because she didn't feel like joining. I wonder if the TV is keeping her occupied.

Uncle Qrow comes and lifts me up with a smile on his face, while dad quickly looks me over before going over to pick up my training weapon. My uncle pats my head and ruffles my hair as he takes me to the house, effectively ending our training session.

I notice the white and gold masses that slowly emerge from the nearby forest, as does Uncle Qrow, who slowly puts me down and shuffles me behind his leg, before reaching for his weapon on his waist. These masses stand on four legs, but appear as if they could stand on two if they wished. The one with the lithe frame howls as if we are fortunate to meet them. Their legs crunch as they shift into a bipedal gait; my dad and uncle look at them with an unnerved expression on both of their faces.

The smaller one opens their wolf-like maw and snarls, "Be blessed, humans, for we have come with a message from our Father in Heaven."

"Oh yeah, and just what might that be?" quips Uncle Qrow. "Because from what I see, you're both talking Grimm looking to threaten my niece."

The other mass, of bulkier frame and build of bulging muscle and white fur, with a gilded bear-like snout, bows his head. His voice rumbles like an echo in a forest. "My apologies, Muninn, Eye of Odin, but we are Grimm who have been saved by the light of God. We wish to give the three of you a chance to accept the ever-graceful and bountiful word of God. We bear no ill will towards child…ren…," he trails off, seeing me hide behind my uncle's leg. The transfigured Beowulf and Ursa make eye contact with me.

Both the wolf and the bear-like masses roar. "Silver-eyed heretic!" snarls the wolf. "You will face judgment-"

My uncle's scythe slashing vertically and horizontally through the bear and my dad's fist smashing through the wolf's skull are all the answer they need.

As we walk home, I hear my uncle ask himself what the heck is a 'Muninn,' alongside a more serious hushed conversation with dad about what the hell's going on in Remnant, because those Grimm were far beyond understanding. Uncle Qrow trades me off to dad for my training weapon as I begin to fall asleep. Last thing I hear is the two of them mumbling about having to talk to some man named Ozpin.

\- ? -

Salem slowly opens her eyes, only seeing the floor in front of her, and a pair of simple sandals. Looking up, she sees the same man as before, but with a smile that combines smugness and kindness; an odd combination, surely. She briefly reacclimatizes herself as she sits up on the floor, settling her hand on her face.

"What did you do?" Salem manages to ask, a short groan escaping her lips.

"I did that which I do," He says. "I have cleansed you with the blood of the lamb; I have eased your suffering, and lifted your burdens."

With a slight bit of confusion on her face, she anxiously walks when He beckons her to the nearby mirror. She gasps. The sight of who she once was is what stares back at Salem within the mirror; golden locks unparalleled in beauty, cerulean-blue eyes, and a fair skin tone all greet her once more for the first time in eons. She can hardly believe what she sees.

Salem slowly lifts a trembling hand to her face, and touches her cheek, a now healthy complexion accented with glowing golden marks where the dark veins once scarred. She gasps in surprise when she sees a spark of light flit from her fingertips.

She attempts to call a Grimm to her, but finds surprise in the lack of a mental link to the Grimm in her lair. She finds surprise instead, when a blue orb with a golden base complete with snow-white ribbons floats to her, and chimes in an angelic tone.

"Your 'Seer,' as you call it, has answered your unconscious call," says the man, now standing at an angle from her. "I have taken the liberty of washing all the darkness from this world, thus cleansing your 'Grimm,' as the younger brother so called them, as well. They shall remain obedient to you, even answering when called, but the magic that spawned them is one that no longer applies, for they now respond to the grace of faith and obedience. Their rebirth, and yours, comes with a new purpose that supersedes your own goals."

"And what do you want of me, and of the Grimm?" Salem asks.

"I have chosen you, my dear Jerusalem. You will find that I have blessed you with something far more interesting than the so called 'magic' of the brothers. You shall use it to its full potential, and you shall thus lead your 'Grimm' on a holy mission of salvation. Convert the people of this world to worship me, their one true God."

Salem quirks an eyebrow in momentary confusion at what He called her, but brushes it aside. "A…crusade, then? And what of those who refuse?"

The man holds out a book in front of Salem, beckoning her to take it in her hands. "Matthew, Chapter seven, verse nineteen," He says simply, when she holds the tome in her hands. _The Holy Bible_ , reads the cover.

When she looks up from the book, the man is gone. Blinking, she shakes her head, opens the tome, and finds the book of Matthew. She reads.

Salem smiles.

\- Kuroyuri, Anima –

A young boy stirs in the middle of the night, awoken by the confused cries of his fellow villagers outside the walls of his comfortable home. He gets out of bed to find his mother gazing out the window with a terrified expression, while his father holds her tight, a concerned look marring his otherwise handsome features.

"Father? Mother? What's going on?" The boy asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Lie, we need to leave. We'll take the back door, but we must stay out of sight, am I understood?" says his father.

"Y-yes, father! But where will we go?" asks Lie, as he clings to his mother.

"Shion. We will have to travel light, but we can hunt and gather for food along the way. When we arrive, we will take an airship and go to Mistral."

Outside, a cacophonous screech bursts forth from two separate, yet conjoined mouths, as a large, black, equine frame charges through the gates of Kuroyuri.

A large Nevermore perches on top of a building, scanning below, before zeroing in on a frightened child with bright green eyes, her fear a beacon of negativity to home in and destroy. As it flies, the girl sees the Grimm and screams.

All she hears is a _thunk_ as an arrow plants itself between the raven Grimm's eyes, and it falls lifeless, before dissipating into smoke. The girl opens her eyes to see a family of three – the father holding a bow, a look on his face belying the calm before the storm. A mother shielding her son – the same boy from earlier today! The father looks at the girl.

"If you have the desire to live, come with us," the man says to her. "We have no more time to waste, for the Beast is coming."

She joins post-haste. As they proceed to leave though, a wave of red washes over the village.

People all across the village stumble from a sudden onset of pain, only to breathe as they suddenly find themselves without fear, as if they had the hands of a gentle deity hold them while they lay in…the den of a lion? A brief flash of images, accompanied by an invisible embrace of mercy take hold of everyone in Kuroyuri.

The Ren family plus a once-frightened girl regain their bearings after a few moments, then flee for Shion with newfound conviction.

All the while, the Grimm within Kuroyuri scream, their cries drowning out all other sound. The Beast, the conjoined nightmare Nuckelavee, screeches from two mouths, its arms flailing, seizing in agony as the darkness of its being _melts_ from it, dripping onto the ground like tar, while the equine form collapses upon the ground, unable to move as the bones slough off alongside the black tar-like darkness.

Soon, the screeches die down, soon replaced by incoherent groans of pain, until vocal utterances come forth, as if testing anatomically different structures. The Nuckelavee's equine form shakily stands upright, noting the darkness that once comprised it slowly blowing away into nothing. The humanoid atop the horse holds its arms in front of itself, marveling at its human-like proportions, its three fingers and opposable thumbs flexing at the end of a very human-like hand sprouting forth from human-like arms. It walks to a nearby stream, noting the lotus, then its own reflection. A man garbed in form-fitting armor, appearing in his mid-20s, with handsome features stares back from the water's surface. The equine form gazes as well, and sees a beautiful white horse with a pure golden mane; its once-distinct jawbone now a prominent gilded piece of armor, and where once were protruding ribs, now armor shining bright, with golden marks.

The man atop the horse slowly lifts his hands and takes his horned helmet off, holding it in the crook of his arm, his features now on full display – sharp cheeks, medium-length blonde hair, and lively ocean-blue eyes. He takes in a breath, and looks down, noting he's still connected to the horse. He laughs heartily as his equine half briskly walks to the center of the town. Two large birds, formerly Nevermores, land on either side of him, their drastic transformations on display for all to see.

Each Nevermore stands still and upright, their wings splayed out. Some villagers gasp upon seeing their features; where once lay a bird's head, the face of a beautiful woman smiled back at them instead. A crown of thorns lay atop each head. Each of their four golden eyes are absent from their faces, and instead, gaze upon the world from the wings, with one eye found on each side of the primary covert. Feminine hands with four fingers rest where dual wing talons once lay, and upon their chest, underneath their feathers, lay the faintest signs of human breasts. Their snow-white feathers now a sharp contrast to their once sky-darkening visage.

Each Nevermore speaks in turn, alternating between the other.  
"Hear us now," says the right one, her angelic soprano ringing.  
"For we now know your tongue," continues the left with a smoothest tenor.  
"Gifted to us by He who blew away Babel."  
"Allow us to give to you,"  
"Our eternal song, our message,"  
"From the Highest, the Holy of Holies."  
"Listen to our song,"  
"Stay for our message."  
"Worship the Lord, our God,"  
"For His blood doth cover us,"  
"And in His infinite mercy we are spared,"  
"And in His infinite grace we are saved."  
"Glory to God the Highest,"  
"In the name of His Son,"

"Amen."

The man upon the equine frame speaks in a gentle baritone, "I am the man who shall lead your services for the Lord. Come to me, and you shall be saved."

He slowly reaches to his back, and dislodges a sword, watching the congregating villagers marvel as the sword transfigures into a beautiful claymore of polished steel, decorated with gold and jewels. He flourishes it. "But, if you run from eternity, then eternity shall smite you to make way for those who will willingly bask in the light of the Lord. I am Sir Nikolai Verity, Horseman of Anima, and herald of the Lady Jerusalem, servant of God! You all bear the honor of being the first to be saved in our crusade!"

And all of Kuroyuri, save for a family of three and a young girl in tow, accept the Lord that day.

* * *

 **A/N: And so it goes.  
** **Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I hope it stays to your liking.**

 **Beowulves and Ursa walk on all fours like standard animals now, but can shift their anatomy to walk as humans do. It is a jarring transition to witness, as their leg and arm anatomy change completely.  
Nevermore have been irreversibly altered to have human female features. For a sort of reference, look at the Yan Zhi Aragami from the God Eater series. Nevermores' bird feet remain the same, however.  
The Nuckelavee has undergone a baptism of biblical proportions. I hope its change was to your liking.  
**

 **Leave your thoughts/comments/criticisms in the comments section. It really helps to motivate my writing.  
Thank you all once again for your support of The Sage of Ruby the Rose.  
**


End file.
